rihannafandomcom-20200213-history
Complicated (song)
"Complicated" is a song by Barbadian recording artist Rihanna from her fifth studio album Loud (2010). It was written and produced by Tricky Stewart and Ester Dean. "Complicated" is a dance-pop, hip hop and trance music song, which also displays elements of pop, dance-pop and R&B. It contains lyrical content explaining how two people in a relationship can find one another complicated at times. Critical reception of the song was generally positive, as the majority of reviewers concluded that it was one of the best tracks to be included on Loud. Reviewers also praised Rihanna's vocal performance in the song. Upon the release of the album in November 2010, the song charted at number 50 on the South Korea Gaon International Chart. Lyrics You're not easy to love You're not easy to love, no-oh You're not easy to love You're not easy to love, no-oh Why is everything, with you so complicated? Why do you make it hard to love you? Oh I hate it 'Cause if you really wanna be alone, I, Would throw my hands up cause baby I tried But everything with you is so complicated, Oh why? (Oh why) Sometimes I get you, sometimes I don't understand. Sometimes I love you, sometimes it's you I can't stand. Sometimes I wanna hug you, sometimes I wanna push you away. Most times I wanna kiss you, other times punch you in the face And every minute you start switching up And you say things like, "You don't give a fuck!" Then I say, "I'm through with you." Take my heart from you. And you come running after me, and, baby, I'm back with you. Oh You're not easy to love You're not easy to love, no-oh You're not easy to love You're not easy to love, no-oh Why is everything, with you so complicated? Why do you make it hard to love you? Oh I hate it 'Cause if you really wanna be alone, I Would throw my hands up cause baby I tried But everything with you is so complicated, Oh why? (Oh why) Sometimes I catch you, Sometimes you get away Sometimes I read you, Other times I'm like, 'Where are you on the page?' Sometimes I feel like we will be together for---ever But you're so complicated my heart knows better Why is everything with you so complicated? Why do you make it hard to love you? Oh I ha---te it Cause if you really wanna be alone, I Would throw my hands up cause baby I tried But everything with you is so complicated, Oh, why (Oh Why) I'mma stick around just a little while longer. Just to make sure, that you're really sure, you like sleeping alone I'mma stick around just a little while longer. Just to make sure, that you're really sure, you like sleeping alone Why is everything, with you so complicated? Why do you make it hard to love you? Oh I hate it 'Cause if you really wanna be alone, I Would throw my hands up cause baby I tried But everything with you is so complicated, Oh why? (Oh why) You're not easy to love You're not easy to love, no-oh You're not easy to love You're not easy to love, no-oh Category:Songs Category:Loud Songs